Nothing Better
by NachtcGleiskette
Summary: Wanda and Kurt were together. Now they are not. She kept something from him. Will he find out? AU
1. Chapter 1

Wow, haven't been around these parts in a long while. So, this is an _old_ fic that I wrote on an old forum with a member named Tatu that I have since lost touch with. Upon rereading it recently, I decided I really _really _dislike the end of it and am using this as a jumping off point to give it a better ending. I have no clue which parts he wrote and which I wrote (though I have an inkling...I'll leave it be), so I'm just going to throw it up all together. The first few chapters will be the old story in it's entirety (with a couple edits here and there. Sorry, but some things just really bugged me!).

Obviously, this is pre-Second Coming, pre-HoM...hell, let's just call it AU. Enjoy!

Tired. That's what it was, Wanda was tired.

Tired of fighting, tired of costumes, tired of "Villains, tired of being an Avenger in general. She was a mother, that's what she was and that's what she wanted to be.

Wanda slowly opened the door to her bed room and walked over to the corner where a small crib sat. Inside and under the red satin sheet lay her child, beautiful little girl by the name of Talia Josephine. She looked just like her father, cute little tail, soft blue skin, big yellow eyes

Wanda played with her daughters swaying tail and sighed.

She missed him.

She was the infamous Scarlet Witch of the avengers, he was Nightcrawler of the X-men. How two people with such similar lives could be worlds apart she never knew. She kissed her daughter on the forehead, changed clothes and went to sleep hoping these thoughts would be gone by morning.

The next morning Wanda sat at the breakfast table drinking a cup of coffee in her big red mug and watching the news when all of a sudden, to her utmost excitement, it was time for them to do the Avenger thing. "Yay" She scoffed and got up.

Hex this, hex that. whatever. The whole thing was a giant blur. Saving the day has become a chore, It didn't even register to her.

They'd swooped in, beaten the villain, done their duty as protectors. 'Good times,' she'd scoffed to herself. 'What I'd always imagined my life would be.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Wanda, are you ok?" Janet asked, concerned evident in her expression.

Wanda flinched slightly. "I'm fine," she snapped, before regaining herself. "Maybe I'm just a little off, that's all."

"You were reckless, Wanda. We nearly lost our lives here," Steve Rogers stormed over.

"Well, we didn't," Wanda answered. "So just...just lay off for once." She threw her hand up dismissively and walked away from the group.

"Wanda!" Steve called after her. She simply kept walking.

"Give her a break, Steve," she heard Janet saying. "She's having a rough time."

"I understand that, but she needs to learn to-" His voice droned out as Wanda moved further from the group, tearing her head piece off as she made her way through the city blocks. She ignored the stares she received as she trekked back to the mansion. Hadn't these people ever seen a spandex clad super hero before?

The team was already showered and dressed by the time she had finished walking. She brushed past them all, ignoring as they tried to gain her attention. She finally found her bedroom, and pushed the door open. She moved to the crib, checking on her little cherub, fast asleep already. Turning, she saw as her babysitter waking.

"How was the fight?" He asked, brushing sleep out of his eyes and ruffling his pure white hair.

"Same as. How are you doing?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Some days are better than others, ya know?" Pietro gave her a pathetic half smile, telling her all she needed to know.

Wanda leaned forward and captured her twin in a hug. "It'll get better. I promise it will." She felt as his tears began to wet her neck and uniform. The divorce had been hard on her brother, but not nearly as hard as his child being taken. They hadn't seen Luna in nearly four months, with no guarantee he'd ever see her again.

Pietro pulled away, wiping his nose on his hand in a childish manner. "I think I had better head to my room and get some sleep." He stood and headed for the door, before turning back. "Oh! I almost forgot! TJ crawled today."

Wanda's eyes widened. "She did?"

Pietro nodded, sniffling again. "Yeah. From the bed all the way to the bathroom door. She's a quick one, too."

"Wow," Wanda said to herself. "Crawling already."

"Yeah. They grow up quick," Pietro added, a few tears leaking. "Goodnight, Wanda."

She didn't look up as he closed the door. Just stared at the floor. Crawling? Her baby was crawling? Where had all the time gone? It felt like just yesterday she was bringing TJ home for the first time, seeing her first smile. Now she was crawling! Soon she'd be walking, speaking, going to school.

Crawling. Her baby girl had crawled, for the first time. And she'd missed it. She'd missed a milestone in her daughter's life, over this Avengers shit.

Wanda looked to her daughter's crib once more, lip shaking quietly. She curled herself up into her bed, pulling the covers up over her head, and cried herself to sleep.

Even in her dreams, Wanda couldn't escape it

_"So what? You think I'll just drop everything for you?" __  
__"That's not what I-"__  
__"That's exactly what you're saying! You want me to drop everything for you without you doing anything in return!" Wanda snapped.__  
__"Nein, Liebling, I-"__  
__"Don't you 'Libeling' me, Kurt! All I wanted was for us to be able to be together without all this nonsense that surrounds us. I thought you wanted the same… It looks like I was wrong, goodbye Kurt!"_

Where had it all gone wrong? It was impossible for them to even look at one another after…

The next morning Wanda awoke to the sound of her little girl's cooing. She rubbed her eyes and started over just to notice Pietro already holding and feeding the little one.

The young woman walked over and lay a hand on her baby brothers shoulder. Barely a minute younger, but to her, he was still her baby brother.

"Even your nightgown is scarlet.."

Wanda yawned "… it's a thing."

Pietro turned and look at his sister "Tell me something, Wan."

"Yes?" Wanda replied sweetly.

"Does… does he know?"

"About Talia?"

"..yeah" Pietro said sadly.

Wanda just stood and bowed her head as her eyes began to tear.

"..Wan?"

"..no. I never told him I was- " The young mutant began sobbing quietly

" He should know, Sis…"

".. I know."

"I cant have my little girl, he should at least get to know his."

"… He didn't want me.. why would he want to know about her.."

Pietro just stood silently, Wanda never actually spoke about what happened… and he was never brave enough to ask.

She quickly changed the subject "I need to get Talia cleaned up and dressed…"

"I'll do it...and.. I thought maybe..I could take her to the lake or something, she seems to really like the ducks.."

Wanda looked over..

"Um.." Pietro spoke softly. "Could I? …Please.. Its just.."

Wanda bent over and kissed her brother on the forehead and whispered. "Of course." She wanted badly to join them, but knew at the moment, her duties as an Avenger precluded her duties as a mother. She sighed sadly. Wanda gave her baby a kiss. "You be good for your uncle Pietro, ok honey?" She gave Pietro a small smile and walked out.

"Mornin' Ms. Scarlet." Clint said playfully.

She couldn't help but grin "Good morning, Clint."

"You always this proper at 9 AM?"

Wanda filled her coffee mug and began over to the main room where Janet and Jennifer sat. As she got by the doorway she turned and looked back at Clint. "Of course."

_"Just keep smiling Wanda, just keep smiling.." _she said to herself

"Wanda!"

"Steve..."Wanda acknowledged without turning.

"I think we should talk, Wanda," The Captain grabbed her shoulder gently.

"There really isn't anything to talk about. I just need some space." Wanda turned, taking his hand off her should. "If you'll excuse me." She began to exit the room.

Steve's tone became terse. "I understand you have some kind of personal problems, Wanda, but you have to learn to separate work from personal business."

Wanda tensed. "I'm done talking Steve," she informed.

"I'm not!" Steve moved forward and turned Wanda to face him. "We are public servants. It is our job to put our lives on the lines to ensure the safety of this city. We have to be efficient. And your actions lately have been less than."

Her glare cut right through him as she roughly pulled her arm out of his grasp. "You know what? Fuck the team. I'm done."

Wanda turned, and stormed out of the room. The rest watched in utter shock. They had never heard Wanda use such language before. Whatever was wrong with her, it was serious.

TJ giggled as her uncle passed bread to the gathered ducks. The small laugh brought a warm smile to his face and he gave her a small piece of the loaf.

"See pixie?" Pietro threw his bread out to the ducks. "The ducks like bread, huh? Now throw it out to them."

Talia laughed again and sat back in her stroller, chewing on the bread herself. Her golden eyes widened, as the two looked at one another. She sucked on her piece, holding it with one hand, the turned her attention to her raised foot, reaching with the other.

Pietro watched her lovingly, thinking back to the days when his own child was this age. Tiny hands reaching up for her Daddy. His own arms wanting nothing more than to hold her, as she bunched her fists around clumps of his white hair. He ignored the pain as she tugged curiously. And watching her grow from that tiny baby into an energetic four year old. A miniature beauty, with long blonde hair like her mothers. And large expressive eyes. And the tears, the day she was taken from him.

His thoughts suddenly shifted from his daughter to Nightcrawler. Someone he never expected to be thinking of as much as he had been recently. He didn't agree with his sister's decision to keep Talia from her father. Pietro felt like he'd been blessed to see his daughter grow, and knew the pain of having her kept from him. It hurt him that his own sister could do the same to another man.

TJ's squeal pulled him out from his thoughts. She cooed and giggled as her mother pulled her into her arms.

"I didn't think you'd be joining us, Wan," Pietro said as she sat beside him.

"I had to get out of the house," she patted her daughters back, as the babe buried her head in mommy's neck. "It's just not the same there anymore."

"Of course it's not," Pietro put his arm around her shoulders. "You're a mom now, Wanda. Things change. For you, at least."

"I don't feel the same about the whole super hero thing as I used to." She stroked her hand through TJ's short, fuzzy hair. "I used to get such a rush. It was fun. Now, it's a chore."

TJ's head snapped up, and turned toward the lake, watching the ducks. She looked at her mother and laughed loudly. Pietro smiled at his sister watching her daughter with pride.

After a few moments of silence, Wanda continued. "I missed the first time she crawled, Pie. I missed something so important, because of what? They didn't even need me out there. But my daughter did. Talia needed me, and I wasn't there." A tear slipped, falling onto TJ's head. She turned her golden eyes up to her mother. "I don't want to not be there again."

Pietro pulled wanda into a hug. "I know, Wan."

So ends part 1. I'll be updating pretty frequently at first, to get these few old bits up. Then the new stuff. Honestly, this is a really great creative outlet, and there are simply not enough Kurt/Wanda stories...though..._will _this be Kurt/Wanda? We'll see...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. I'm doing so much editing, I am so unhappy with the characterization of most of the Avengers. I've managed to make them somewhat better through editing, but still, sorry for any OOCness. They won't really be featured in the story after the next chapter or so, so bear with.

And thank you Buddy for your review! What I will say is this will have happy endings for all involved. It just may take some time getting there. It won't be full of angst and drama, that's for sure.

Anyway, onward!

Oh, PS: Disclaimer: I own not a piece of this. Don't sue, I don't have any money.

Clint and Jennifer sat with their jaws to the floor. Janet could just blink 'Was that Wanda?' she thought

"Well what's her problem?" The Captain snarled

Janet sighed from across the room. "I told you she was having a rough time. I told you to back off of her a bit!" She gave both men a look and stormed out.

Jennifer just shook her head and followed Janet.

Dumbfounded Steve turned to look over at Clint whos mouth was still wide open

The Captain just shook his head. "I don't get it.."

"He's being so damn stubborn," Janet shook her head as she grabbed a drink.

Jennifer lay her hand on Janet's shoulder "I agree, but.."

"He's being so demanding of Wanda, and we can all see how hard she's having it right now!"

"Janet.."

"She just needs time. She needs to adjust to all this. She as back in the game right after Talia was born, she needs to adjust to being a mother and an Avenger. I'm gonna go find her…"

Tired of being interrupled, Jennifer finally snapped. "Janet!"

"What?"

"Take a breath. You're getting too worked up over this."

"... I am?"

"Yes, just give Wanda some time.."

"But.."

"She'll be fine and she'll be back."

Janet sighed and collapsed in a chair. "I hope.."

"Anyway," Wanda pulled away from her brother embrace. "I think we should get back. Its getting late."

"Yeah, you're right.."

She sat her little one back into her stroller and grinned.. she was so proud...

"Wan?"

"Hmm?"

"You gonna be ok?"

"Of course, I always am, aren't I?"

Pietro thought about it. She was right. There had be nothing his sister hadn't overcome…well…except. "Yeah sis, you are."

As they walked up to the Avengers mansion Wanda filled with dread. *Please, just let them all be in their rooms..*

"Wanda? Something wrong?"

"Huh? No. It's nothing."

Pietro opened the doors and to Wanda's utmost joy.. the place was empty. She sighed hugged her brother. "Goodnight Pietro."

"Night Wan!"

As Wanda lay her little girl down a tap came at her door

"Wanda?"

"Oh, Good evening Janet."

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure.. just let me tuck Talia in."

Up came that dread again. *Great.. Just what I wanna do.. Talk..*

Wanda tucked in Talia and sat upon her bed. "What's on your mind, Janet?"

"I just, I.. I wanna know whats bothering you Wanda.."

"Alot of things."

"..like?"

Wanda shrugged. "Life."

"Wanda, talk to me.. Tell me whats wrong.."

"Everything.! Janet, I run around the city saving this or that, while my daughter is at home with my brother and I.." Wanda paused. "I'm supposed to be a mother to her."

"You are her mother."

"No, I'm not! I'm never even here for her! I'm too busy with the dress-up super hero save the day fairytale nonsense!"

Janet just stuttered. "I..uh..I"

"I missed the first time she crawled, what else am I going to miss?" she sniffed as her eyes welled. "I don't want to turn around one day and she's 16 and doesn't even know who I am."

Janet was at a loss for words. "So what are you gonna do?"

".. I dont know, Janet."

She studied Wanda for a bit. "There's something else wrong, isn't there?"

"Yeah.."

"What is it..?"

Wanda looked down at the floor. "Pietro's been bringing Kurt up again."

"Ok…and?" Janet poked.

"And? And what? I'm tired of everyone poking in my life trying to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. This is my life! My decision," Wanda crossed her arms with a stubborn look.

Janet sighed. "Stop it, Wanda. No one is doing that. But…you don't think Kurt deserves at least a phone call?"

The Scarlet Witch stood, gesturing wildly. "Excuse me? You don't even know the entire situation! Kurt was the one who gave up on us! Not me!"

"And how am I supposed to know that? You never told ANY of us what happened. One day, you were crying and we never saw Kurt around here again. I'm your best friend, and you couldn't even open up to me," Janet's voice had the slightest hint of disappointment. "We were all worried. Especially when Talia came along."

"You sure had a great way of showing your worry," Wanda snapped.

"Just, open up for once, Wanda. Let me help you."

Wanda rolled her eyes, sighing, before sitting again. "I wanted us to settle down. I was prepared to give up this life, for him. If he would give up the Xmen. But he wouldn't do it. He chose that damn team over me."

Janet looked slightly suspicious. "Why would he do that?"

"Well, he said he wouldn't leave the Xmen. But, I could move in with him. So, I'm supposed to give it all up for him if he wouldn't do the same for me? It was an all or nothing deal, Janet. And he chose nothing."

"Why did it have to be all or nothing?" Janet questioned. "Why did there have to be an ultimatum? Why couldn't you just keep the relationship until you were both ready to settle down?"

Wanda paused, shocked by this line of questioning. "Because-" She started, before realizing there wasn't really any answer she could give. It all made so much more sense a year ago. "You just don't understand, Janet. It's complicated."

"Well, maybe I don't. But you're not exactly helping me to understand." Janet stood, moving toward the crib. "And if it was just between you and Kurt, I wouldn't ask you all this. But it's not just between you two." Talia lay asleep peacefully, blanket clutched in one tiny hand. "I think your daughter deserves to know her father."

"You sound just like my brother."

"Well, he has a point. It's not right to keep Talia from Kurt, even if he doesn't know about her. He'll find out eventually, Wanda, and you know it'll hurt him. I'm not saying forgive him for whatever he did, or be with him again. Just let him into her life. It's what's best for her."

Wanda stood, furiously. "I can't believe- You don't think I know what's best for my daughter?"

"I didn't say-"

"You think I can't raise her myself? I'll tell you, I DO know what's best for her, and I will be the one to decide _Janet_."

"Alright, sorry, Wanda. I'm just saying-"

"I don't _care_ what you're saying-" Wanda was interrupted by Talia's small cry. She rushed to the crib and lifted her into her arms. "It's ok, baby. Aunt Janet was just leaving." Wanda glared at Janet, sending it home.

"Whatever you want. But I suggest you seriously consider what you're doing." Janet turned and left the room.

"Shh shh," Wanda soothed, sitting on the bed. "It's ok. Mommy's got ya."

The infant cried into her mother's neck. Slowly, her cries turned into small hiccups.

"Did we scare you, sweetie? Mommy's sorry." Wanda rocked back and forth, holding her daughter close. Soon, her cries died down, and Wanda remained clutching her sleeping child. She didn't want to let go.

Clint knocked then opened the door slightly. "Wanda, Steve wants us downstairs in five, in full uniform. We got a problem on the upper east side." He left as quickly as he'd come.

Wanda looked over at her uniform hanging behind the door and sighed. "Avengers Assemble."

As always, reviews are appreciated. Again, this was a bit of the previously written. One or two more chapters until we get to the new stuff :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure what's going on, all my formatting is not coming through for the last two chapters. Let's see if I can't figure it out with this one.

Anyway, to answer a few questions, this story is rated M just to cover all bases at the moment. Rather rate higher to be safe. Also, the OOC stuff I'd mentioned has to do with the bits of the story that were written almost 7 years ago, which are these first couple of chapters. I've continued from them and will indicate when the new stuff started. But to fix everything would mean a total rewrite of the first bit, and I'm not up for that. So I'm just editing the most offensive bits :). But again, thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it :)

Ok, so hopefully my formatting issue won't be an issue anymore. Onward!

333333333333333333333

"Alright so we're looking at…" Steve was interrupted by the sounds of heels coming down the stairs.

Still looking down he said "Thank you for joining us Wa..."

There she stood.

Full civilian outfit.

Steve's words pierced the air. "What is this? Where is your uniform?"

"I'm not going." she spoke calmly

"What?"

Her voice a little more stern this time, she repeated it. "You heard me. I'm. Not. Going. Nor will I ever be going again." The Scarlet witch pulled back and let her hand drift to her hip. Matter-of-factly she stated. "I'm leaving."

The team just stared at her.

"Wanda, you're not serious," Janet moved to her side.

"I'm sorry Janet, I have to." Wanda walked back towards the stairs when out of nowhere someone had grabbed her arm.

"Wanda I..I'm sorry.. I didn't.. notice I was being so..I just.."

"Yes?"

He spoke softly, Almost begging. " I just.. know how good you are and what you're capable of..Please..."

"Thank you Steve, But I'm not leaving because of you. I just need to clear my head. Once an Avenger, always an Avenger. Rotate the team. You'll find someone to replace me while I'm gone."

"No one will replace you Wanda."

"I'll leave my key on the counter, and Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. I didn't want to leave on a sour note."

He just nodded as she walked back up the stairs.

Steve sat back down and looked at his team mates.

"Alright, like I was saying…"

3333333333

Wanda opened the door to her room and to her surprise all of her things had been packed.

Pietro stood with his head down.

"I heard what you said, I thought I'd make it a little easier on you."

"Thank you, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to speak with you too.."

The silver haired speedster looked up at his sister. "What is it?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Wanda, you know I'll come. It's not like I have anything keeping me here except you and TJ. But, well, maybe we're being hasty?" Pietro had a tendency to play devil's advocate.

"I'm not the one who packed everything, Pie," Wanda pointed out.

"I'm not saying you're being hasty in leaving. But, where are we going to go?"

Wanda sat on the bed. "I don't know. I never really thought-" she sighed. "I have to leave, Pietro. I can't stay here anymore."

Pietro joined her. "I know. And I want you to do what you need to do. But we have to think it through."

"Yeah," Wanda responded. She looked over to the crib. Talia stood, holding steadfast to the crib wall. She groaned when she noticed her mother's gaze, and reached out to her. Mommy picked her up out of the crib, and brought her back to the bed with Uncle Pie. Wanda was beaming. "I've never seen her do that before."

"First time for me too," Pietro told her, reaching to his niece. TJ's tail wrapped itself around his index finger. She began to fuss. "Want a binky pixie?" Pietro asked, grabbing a fresh one from the night table. Talia eagerly received the comfort item.

"Where did you ever get the name pixie anyway?" Wanda questioned.

"She looks it. Those fat little cheeks, the pointed ears. Her dad was an elf, right?"

Wanda smirked devilishly. "Not entirely." She raised her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Ok. Too much info. Thanks." He threw his hands up, standing. "It'll take all night to get THAT out of my head."

His sister giggled, rubbing the pixie's back. TJ was fast drifting off. "Pixie's not so bad, I guess." She looked down at her daughter, her eyes slowly closing to golden slits. "We have to figure something out."

Pietro thought for a second. "I think I may have an idea."

3333333333

"Good work, team. Although, Jennifer, perhaps next time you-"

"Alright, alright Steve. We did a damn good job. Celebration is in order!" Clint jibed.

"I think I have some white wine in my room. But it's not chilled," Janet suggested.

"Forget wine!" Clint sparred. "Where's my tequila?"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jennifer slapped hands with Clint as the group made their way to the kitchen. What they saw made them stop.

There on the counter lay Wanda's key. And though they were aware that Wanda intended to leave, part of them didn't believe it would truly happen. This confirmed what they didn't want to accept.

"She really left." Janet spoke softly.

3333333333

"Pietro, there's no WAY we can afford to stay here," Wanda said as she followed him, being careful not to wake the carefully covered, sleeping babe in her arms. Her brother had taken her to a luxurious hotel on the upper east side. The lobby was adorned with marble floors and large dripping chandeliers. All in all, a beautiful place to be. Also, an expensive place to be.

"Wanda, I told you, I got it covered," Pietro smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "I want to see how you plan to do this."

"Shh, don't worry." They approached the counter and rang the bell. The man behind turned to them, his head held high in an arrogant position. As soon as he saw the two, though, his position changed. "Mr. Maximoff!" He grabbed Pietro's hand and shook furiously. "Oh, sir, it is such a pleasure to see you again!"

"How are you doing, Andrew?" Pietro smirked, glancing quickly to his sister in an 'I told you so' manner.

"Splendid, Mr. Maximoff, absolutely splendid. And who is your lovely companion?"

"My sister, Wanda," Pietro introduced. "And my little niece, Talia."

Andrew took Wanda's hand and shook it as well. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss. Your brother is quite a wonderful man."

Wanda raised her eyebrow, shaking his hand as she made sure to keep Talia covered. "Thank you, very nice to meet you too."

"Listen, Andrew," Pietro leaned in. "We're in need of a place to stay for a bit, just until we can find a place of our own. Do you think you can help us out?"

"Anything for you, Mr. Maximoff!" Andrew turned toward the key cabinet and picked one out. "Here, room 118 B. You can stay there for now. I can't promise you won't have to move, but it'll be good for the next few days."

Pietro took the key. "Thanks so much, Andrew. We really appreciate it."

"Say nothing more. I'll have a few young men bring up your stuff. Just go on up and get settled."

Wanda followed her twin to the elevator, waving to Andrew appreciatively. " 'Anything for you, Mr. Maximoff,'" she teased. "What the hell was that about?"

"I've done him some favors, no big deal."

3333333333

Kurt settled on the couch, clicking on the television for a 'whatever was on' marathon. Not much else to do this Saturday night, and he really hadn't been in the mood in a long time to do much of anything.

"Hey Kurt!" Rang out in a thick southern accent "What *are* you doin'?"

He gestured with the remote. "TV. What do you want, Rogue?"

The southern belle placed her hands on her hips. "Logan and I, and maybe Remy if he'd ever finish getting dressed, are headin' out, and *you're* coming."

"I really don't.."

"What you really don't have is a choice darlin', now stop being mopey and come have some fun!"

Being her forceful little self she grabbed him by the hand and yanked him out the room.

3333333333

Wanda sprawled herself out on the giant bed reveling in her new found freedom. "This place is amazing. I don't know how you did it, but I'm impressed."

"Sometimes, I'm just that good, Wan." he said as a smirk creeped its way over his face.

She sat up. Ugh, the unpacking needed to be done.

Pietro knew what his sister was thinking, it had to be the freaky twin thing, and in the blink of an eye everything was unpacked and put up perfectly.

"Show off."

3333333333

"Are you done yet?" Rogue snapped

"Oui, just gotta get my coat."

"You primp more than I do swamp rat!" she said with a grin.

"Gotta look my best for you, cheré" Gambit whispered in his gruff Cajun accent.

"Yeah yeah, move it!" she said as she nudged him, in his side.

"You're so impatient..."

Finally dressed they wandered out to the main room where Logan and Kurt sat.

Logan muttered. "Bout time."

"So, where are we going?"

"We're going out to a bar, elf." Logan replied.

" We're Goin' to Bar 81 in SoHo." Rogue added.

Wolverine looked up "Whats so special 'bout bar 81, Ro'?

"It's trendy! Their bathroom is amazing! The stall doors are clear, but when you close them they fog up!"

Everyone just looked at Rogue as if she'd lost it.

"What?"

Remy grinned. "The bathroom cheré? Thats your selling point?"

She crossed her arms, as the three men snickered at her. ".. They have good nachos."

3333333333

Pietro watched Wanda and Talia in the bathroom, the baby unconcerned as she sent water flying all over her mother as she tried to bathe her. It just ripped his heart out. Why couldn't he have his little girl? He sighed. He needed to get away from this. "Hey Wan?"

"Yes?" she replied sweetly.

"Would you mind if I head out for a bit.. just to you know, clear my head?"

"Not at all, Pie. Go. Have a good time. You could use it."

"I'll be back later."

Pietro walked down stairs and flipped through the "Things to do" pamphlet in the lobby and decided on an expensive bar in SoHo. After all Pietro was all about trendy and hey, he was an avenger, they wouldn't make *him* pay now would they?

33333333333333333333

There you have it, chapter 3. PS apparently formatting IS a huge issue. Hence the '3' dividers. Not the biggest fan, but better than nothing. There are about 3 more chapters before the new stuff. Coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Again, thanks for the reviews! Chapter 4 below. Chapter 5 will be the last bit of old stuff before the new

44444444444444444444

"See! I told you his place was nice!"

"I'm never lettin' you pick the bar again kiddo" Logan muttered. It was bright, fancy, expensive, trendy and techno. He hated everything about it.

"Ah lighten up Logan. It's nice!" Kurt said. He had to try to have fun. They'd been

Rogue slapped Kurt on the butt. "Good to see you cheering up a bit Kurt!"

Kurt turned bright red, stupid inducer made it so obvious when he was embarassed.

Remy put his arm around Rogue. "Uh.. Cheré? You mind?"

Rogue winked at her boytoy and turned her head when someone familiar caught her eye. "Pietro!"

He looked up to see who it was calling out his name, probably just a fan or something. "Hey, Rogue?"

"Howdy darlin'. What're you doin' here all alone?"

"Just out to clear my head, you know."

She moved down one bar stool. "Well, sit down over here, sit with us."

"Us?" he questioned.

Rogue pointed.

"Oh, hello Logan, Remy." He paused on the third, taking a few moments to recognize him. " Hello, uh, Kurt..."

Anyone could have felt the awkward air that descended on them. Rogue watched as the two carefully avoided each other's gaze and realized now it was her job to save this.

"So, Pietro, how has everything been with the Avengers an' all?" she started.

"Not terrible," he replied. "We recently left, though. We needed a break."

"We?" Logan questioned, lighting his cigar.

"Wanda and I," Pietro replied.

Kurt looked down, trying to ignore the conversation. Of all the verdammt people to run into in New York City, it had to be HER brother.

"Excuse, me, sir?" A waitress addressed Logan. "You can't smoke that in here. You'll have to go outside."

Logan glared at Rogue as he stood. "Real great choice, skunk."

"I think I'll join you, Logan," Kurt stood and the two left together.

"You hate when I smoke," Logan replied, taking a long drag after they'd exited the bar.

"I'd rather get second hand smoke than make small talk with him." Kurt crossed his arms and leaned against the building.

"Ain't no reason to dislike him, he didn't do anything to you," Logan responded.

"Yeah but-"

"But he's Wanda's brother, and she hurt you." Logan took another drag. "Afraid you're gonna hear something you don't want to?"

"Nien, that's not it at all," Kurt turned away.

Logan put out what was left of his cigar. "Well, then, let's go back in." He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him back into the bar.

"Welcome back," Rogue greeted them. "We were all just catchin up."

"Great," Kurt said, sitting on his stool, holding up his empty glass. "Can I get another, please?" The bartender nodded and made the drink. Kurt downed it.

"You seem to be livin large, mon ami." Remy put his arms on Kurt's shoulder. "Especially at $11 a drink."

Kurt shrugged him off and stared into his empty glass.

Rogue watched as Kurt and Pietro sat. Pietro looked like he wanted to approach the other, but Kurt didn't look the least bit receptive. Especially with the rest of them there.

Logan started. "I think I'm gonna go finish off this cigar." Kurt stood to join him, only to be stopped. "Alone, if ya don't mind."

"Remy, 'member what I tol' ya about the bathrooms? Come on, I gotta show ya!" She winked suggestively to Pietro and Kurt, making it clear that neither was invited.

As Rogue dragged Remy away, Pietro moved closer to Kurt. "So, how have you been?"

"Not bad," he replied as he played with the stir stick in his empty cup.

"Good. Been playing the scene?" Pietro smirked weakly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes as he looked to his companion. "Not lately, no."

"Ah, ok." Pietro sipped his drink. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

Kurt broke it. "How is she?"

Pietro looked at Kurt, whose head was still down, gazing at his glass. "She's ok. Things have been really rough, lately, but she's pretty happy."

"Good," Kurt pulled a piece of ice into his mouth and sucked. "She find anyone-um…..anyone else?"

He could tell how hard it was for Kurt to be asking these questions. "No, she hasn't," and he wanted so badly to answer them in full. "But she has been devoting a lot of her time to someone special."

Kurt's eyebrow raised. "Who?"

But it wasn't Pietro's place to tell him, so he saved himself quickly. "Me, hehe. It's been rough, lately, ya know?"

Nightcrawler looked down again. "Yeah, it has."

Pietro stood. "But, I better get goin. Wanda'll be expecting me home, soon."

Kurt simply nodded, not looking up.

"So, I'll be seeing ya?" Kurt nodded again. The speedster pulled out a pen and scribbled on a bar napkin quickly. "This is where we're staying. Maybe you wanna stop by?" And he ran out the door.

Kurt picked up the napkin and stared at it. Carefully, he folded it up and put it in his pocket.

4444444444

When Pietro returned to the hotel, Wanda and TJ were already in bed. The dilemma of telling her ran though his head. He knew he probably shouldn't have done what he had, but he had to.

4444444444

"What was that?" Rogue questioned.

"It's the number and room number of the hotel they're staying at," Kurt took the napkin out again and just kind of trailed off while staring at it. She was so close, but so far at the same time.

"Um.. would...would it be all right if we left?"

Rouge set her hand on Kurt's left shoulder and just nodded as the other men got up.

The ride home was unbearable. Kurt just sat silently with his head down, looking at the looking at the floor.

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. The same knife that was thrust though Kurt's heart. He so badly wanted to just beg Rogue to turn the car around and drive to the hotel, she was so close, but he just couldn't. Not yet.

4444444444

The four mutants returned to the mansion, but before Kurt could walk to his bedroom Rogue grabbed him by the arm.

"Come with me." It wasn't a question, more of a demand.

Kurt followed her to the foyer and sat down. "Kurt, you've been moping for too long, and now tonight after seeing Pietro…what happened? What'd he say?"

Kurt shrugged. "He and Wanda left the Avengers. She's happy."

Rogue nodded, sitting down beside him. "Ok. And he gave you their number. So, why not go see her?"

".. I... I can't."

Rogue sighed. "You can't if ya keep saying you can't. I'm not gonna tell you what to do, Kurt, but answer this question. Which would be easier to live with: The outright rejection or the constant fear of rejection? Specially since the second ain't even certain."

Kurt thought for a second, then opened his mouth to answer

"Don't answer now. Think about it." She stood, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn. "An' besides. Ain't you the least bit curious about her?"

Rogue walked out of the room, Kurt watching after her. Of course he was curious about her. Not a day went by that he didn't wonder how her life was going without him. The more selfish part of him hoped it wasn't going well at all, but most of him wished her the best. Now, he had a chance to know.

But, what if she was happy without him? What if her life was going better? Pietro hadn't made it sound like she was suffering. But then, he didn't make it sound like her life was perfect either. Ach, so many things to think about, so much to consider. He'd think about it tomorrow. Or perhaps the next day.

The door slammed open, and Logan threw a coat into Kurt's lap. "Let's go, elf."

"Vas?" Kurt picked the jacket up and stood. "Where are we going?"

"Rogue told me about this whole thing, and I'm taking you to see Wanda." Kurt began to protest. "Nothin you're gonna say is gonna change my mind. We're sick of you moping around all the time. I'm giving you closure. Now come on!"

Reluctantly, Kurt pulled on the coat and followed Logan outside. Logan led him to the car and they both began the trip back to New York City.

4444444444

The elevator had stopped, the door had opened and Kurt walked out.

This was it.

Kurt took a deep breath and knocked on the door...

A few seconds later the door knob turned, and the door opened, there she stood.

Kurt looked up sheepishly.

"Hi.. Wanda.."

44444444444444444444

Chapter 4 done. Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

This is the final chapter of the original bit of the fic, and starting with the next chapter is all new content! Woo hoo! You'll see at the end of this why I felt compelled to continue it. This is an awful ending for a fic.

Again, thank you all for your reviews and even just thank you for reading!

55555555555555555555

Wanda's breath caught in her throat. She eyed the man standing before her. The man she loved. Well, had loved. He looked so vulnerable, almost as she felt. She stiffened, and responded. "Hello, Kurt."

"I, well, I was around. And I saw- well, I wanted to- but," Kurt stuttered.

Wanda opened the door wider and moved to the side. "Well, would you, um, like to come in?"

He nodded and entered, his love closing the door behind. Well, his ex love. After all, even if his love for her burned strong, hers for him was long gone.

"This is quite a room," Kurt remarked, trying to untie the knot in his stomach.

"This isn't even half of it. There's also an attached bedroom," Wanda replied, glad for the small talk. God, there was no turning back now, was there? She had no choice but to tell him.

"I was kind of shocked to find out you left the Avengers. But with a place like this, I can see why?" He cursed his stupid attempt at humor. Until she smiled.

"Well, it's really not much compared to the Mansion. But at least I'm only sharing it with t-one other person." She sat on the couch. "Thankfully, Pietro is a neat freak. Otherwise, well, you know."

"Ja, I do," Kurt laughed. "It's one reason I always invited you to my place."

"Hey hey! Everything in my room had a home. It just so happened that some found their home on the floor."

"And oh how many your floor housed. I had forgotten you had a floor." He nudged her playfully, joining her on the couch.

She elbowed him back. "Yeah, well, I've gotten better." A heavy silence fell over the two. Uncomfortable, but increasingly peaceful. Finally, Wanda broke it "So how have things been at Xavier's?"

"Not bad, I suppose. I mean, I can't complain. It hasn't really been the same, though, since-" Kurt locked eyes with her. "Since you left."

Wanda looked away. "You know why I did."

"I do know, ja," Kurt turned her face to him. "But I don't understand."

"Kurt," Wanda stood. Breathing a heavy sigh, she began. "We wanted different things. We were headed in different directions. It's only natural that we would split."

"Wanda, the direction I was headed in- I was wrong. Any direction without you is wrong. This past year, it's been torture for me. I need you in my life again, I need you with me." Kurt ran his hand through his hair. "And if that means leaving the Xmen, then so be it."

Wanda's shoulders slumped. "It's not so simple anymore, Kurt. God, I wish it was, but it isn't. I have learned a lot in this year. And-" Wanda moved forward, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I don't want you to leave the Xmen, Kurt. It makes you happy. I was the one who was unhappy, and I thought that getting away from everything, just us, would solve everything. But now, in retrospect, I know it wouldn't. I needed to get away. You need to stay." She pressed her body against his, nuzzling softly. "And God I missed this."

Kurt slowly put his arms around her and pulled her close. Together they sat, in soft embrace for what seemed like ages. Nothing mattered. Not time, nor place, nor anyone else. It was only them.

Kurt was first to pull away. Looking her straight in the eyes, he asked: "Will you come with me? Will you come back to the mansion with me? And be with me?"

Wanda stared at him, tears in her eyes. "If you will forgive me."

Her pulled her close again, rocking her as the tars began to shed. "Liebe, I will never be angry at you. This was as much my fault as yours-"

Wanda pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. "No, no. It's-it's not that." The tears continued, her face screwed up. "I've lied to you."

"You-lied?" He asked, confused. His thoughts raced with the awful things she could have lied about. "What did you lie about?"

"I kept something from you. When I left…I….I don't know how to tell you," her shoulders heaved as she sobbed.

Kurt grabbed her and wrapped her into a strong embrace. "Tell me now, liebschen," he said into her hair. "Tell me. We can work through it, I promise."

Wanda let out a muffled response, most of it going into his shirt. He tilted her chin up. "Tell me."

"I was pregnant." She held her breath after she let that out, before sobbing into his shoulder. 

The words played again and again in his head. His body shook with her every sob. Wanda was the love of his life, the woman who he thought could never hurt him. The woman who…..

Kurt stood suddenly, tossing Wanda backward onto the armrest. When she reached toward him, he swatted at her hand.

"Kurt, please, just-"

"Don't." Kurt's shoulders tensed. "I don't want to hear anything from you for the next few seconds."

Wanda slumped, and attempted to quiet her sobs. He was angry, how could she expect him not to be? The silence from him seemed to last forever, but she made no sounds. She knew him, knew it was best to do what he asked. But she wanted so badly to be in his arms again.

"I can't believe you would keep this from me," he said finally.

"I-" she began.

"How long did you expect to keep it from me?" he turned to her, his eyes blazing. "Did you just figure you'd never tell me? You could have a child, OUR child, and forget about me and what I may want?"

"That's not-"

"Maybe you didn't even keep it. Maybe that was why you left, you couldn't stand to be the mother of-" He was cut off by her swift slap across his face.

"How dare you." She said, her voice shaking. "I can't believe- I-" she broke down in sobs.

Kurt instantly regretted what he said. He was angry she had kept this from him, and rightfully so. But it didn't give him license to make such accusations. Especially when he knew they weren't true.

Before he could say anything, Wanda had locked herself in the bedroom, leaving him alone. He entertained leaving, but decided against it. He had to make this better, and even if he couldn't fix this, he had to try.

5555555555

"Hey."

Kurt's head bolted up. "Vas?" He rubbed his bleary eyes as a figure became clear before him.

"I brought you a blanket and pillow," Pietro handed over the items. "The couch isn't exactly the most comfortable place."

"Danke," Kurt took them and curled back up, quickly drifting off.

"Don't worry about it," Pietro headed back toward the bedroom. He had just returned from his night out to find his sister in a fitful slumber in the bedroom, and the elf asleep on the couch. Things did not seem to have gone well. But the fact that Kurt was still here, it made him hopeful.

5555555555

Kurt's sleep didn't last long. Soon after drifting off, he was awoken by a piercing cry. He picked his head up to see a figure moving swiftly through the darkness.

"It's ok, baby," he heard Wanda say. "Mommy's coming."

The figure disappeared into the bedroom, and a small light glowed from the door. The cries then stopped.

"There ya go, sweetie." He heard Wanda saying. "You're just hungry, huh?"

Kurt stood and made his way slowly to the door. He listened intently to everything going on within.

"How's the pixy?"

"She's ok, just hungry. Go on back to sleep Pietro."

Pietro looked toward the door. "Alright, but let me know if you need anything." He left the room quickly.

Wanda looked to where Pietro was. Kurt stood in the doorway, watching her. She turned back to her daughter. "I thought you would have left."

"No." Kurt took a few steps forward. "A girl?"

Wanda nodded, still staring at her child. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"You, well," Kurt started. "You didn't name her Pixy, did you?"

Wanda tried to stifle a laugh. "No," she said, turning her eyes toward him. "Pietro came up with that nick name. I'm not sure how I feel about it."

Kurt stepped forward again. "It's cute." His breath caught in his throat. He could see her, his daughter. She had inherited many of his more obvious traits, at least, of what he could see. "I could see that."

Wanda moved over on the bed, signaling him to sit next to her. He quickly filled the spot, staring at the baby she held in her arms.

"Would you like to hold her?" Wanda asked.

Kurt's eyes filled with fear and anticipation. "Ja." He answered, as she gently handed the baby over to him. She let out a little cry as she was passed from her mother into this strangers arms, but once the bottle was placed back in her mouth, she calmed.

"Just, support her head," Wanda adjusted his arms slightly.

Kurt held her close, like she was made of glass, staring at her as she fed from her bottle. She was gorgeous, possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had inherited his complexion, his ears, hands, eyes, but she had her mother's delicate nose, her mother's elegant mouth.

"She's beautiful," Kurt said. Wanda smiled and stoked the baby's hair. "What's her name?"

"Talia Josephine," she responded.

"Hallo little Talia Josephine," Kurt cooed. His eyes began to water as she wiggled in his arms, trying to get comfortable. "I'm your Da-Daddy," his voice broke as a tear fell, landing on her soft forehead. Talia, having finished her bottle, began to fidget and whine in her father's arms.

"Here, let me take her," Kurt handed her over to Wanda, who put the baby on her shoulder to burp.

"Gott, you know everything. I barely know how to hold her."

"I didn't know anything when she was first born. I had to learn it all." She smiled at him. "It takes practice, but you'll learn."

55555555555555555555

There you have it, end of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 starts brand new content! Review if you please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Here begins the new stuff. I have to warn everyone, updates from here on will be slightly less timely, as I'm writing it as we go, rather than just reposting. So enjoy!

And thank you to those reviewers of the past chapters. Hopefully this will be just as good!

66666666666666666666

"I want to learn," he wiped his eye and marveled as Talia's tiny tail wrapped around his offered finger. "I want to do everything for her. I-" He closed his eyes with a sigh. "I never expected this."

Wanda looked away from Kurt. She was silent for a while, before taking a deep breath. "I wish I could take it all back, Kurt. I wish I had told you when I'd found out. I am so sorry."

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Wanda. Talia had long since drifted back to sleep, so she stood to tuck her in. Kurt stood with her, watching the ritual. "She went to sleep so easily…"

"She does sometimes…and others, she won't sleep if her life depended on it," Wanda smirked slightly, still feeling the weight of guilt on her. They slipped into silence once again.

Moving back to the bed, Wanda sat, pulling her legs up to her chest. Kurt stood still, gazing at their daughter. "I don't know what to say Wanda. Or what to do. I-" he paused. "I still love you. And Talia…mien gott, how can you love someone so much so quickly? But this…you kept this from me. How long would you have kept it? Would I have ever known my daughter?" He felt his ire rising, but quickly tamped down. He knew Wanda, and getting angry would only escalate things, and nothing would be accomplished.

For her part, Wanda just looked away in shame. "I would have told you. I swear to God, I would have told you. I just didn't know how."

He snorted. "Didn't know how? 'Kurt, I'm pregnant', 'Kurt, I had a baby'. Wanda, how could you not know how?" Reaching up, he rubbed his eyes, the hour and stress catching up with him. "And you use the lords name…is it sincerity or because you know how seriously I take it?"

"Sincerity," Wanda stood now, looking him in the eye. "Kurt, please. I can't ask you to forgive me, or be with me, or even understand my decision. But as much as I wish I could take it back, I can't. I can't change what's happened. And…I just hope you don't use my decisions and what I've done against Talia." She took a breath. "Even if you never want to see me again. I want her to know her father."

He looked from Wanda to the crib, and back. "What I want…." He trailed off, moving to the crib and gazing at his daughter. So odd. He'd come here to reunite with Wanda, and had found a daughter. He'd known his child now less than an hour, and yet he could not fathom being parted from her. "I want you to come with me. Both of you, I want you to come to the mansion." He turned to see the hopeful look in Wanda's eyes. "This isn't about us. It's not for us. This is for her. I want us to live somewhere where we can both raise her, and both be in her life."

Wanda's heart which had lifted for a moment, dropped. She nodded. "Alright. But what about us?"

Kurt took a shuddering breath. "There is no 'us' Wanda. There is me and you and Talia. That is that." He watched Wanda as she seemed to crumble. "You've hurt me, more than I thought possible. And I cannot trust you." He stopped. "And still, I do love you. But love cannot be enough. I need to know you won't do this to me again."

She opened her mouth, a thousand counterarguments ready to leap out. Anything to fix this. But she knew any argument would only worsen the situation. She was wrong, and nothing would change that. Wanda nodded her head. "Ok."

Kurt nodded back, then turned again to Talia. "I'll have to talk to the Professor. Make arrangements for the two of you to come, find rooms for you close to mine." He paused. "Or I'll have to move. I don't know. Will you be ok for a day or so while I get it settled?"

She nodded again, silently. "Ok," he replied. He placed his hand on Talia's chest, feeling it rise and fall. "I don't have a ride home, so if it's alright for me to stay on the couch?" It was odd, he'd already spent half the night there, and yet felt the need to ask.

"Of course," she responded quietly, still avoiding his gaze.

"Danke," he leant over the crib, to brush a kiss on Talia's forehead. "I will be gone early. I'll call you later this week when I have everything ready." He gave her a small nod and headed back into the other room.

Wanda curled up into her bed, rolling on her side. This was not the reunion she'd been longing for. Her cheeks began to wet with tears as she closed her eyes.

6666666666

Her eyes slit open as she rolled over, catching the alarm clock in her view. She sat bolt upright when she realized it was near 9 am and had not yet been woken by her child. She sprang out of bed to check on Talia, finding her peacefully asleep. Wanda took a deep breath, deciding perhaps the happenings of the previous evening (or more accurately earlier this morning) had tired her out.

The evening and morning now came back to her, and she moved to the other room, finding the couch empty but for a few blankets folded on the end. She leaned against the door frame with a sigh, barely noticing as Pietro walked up next to her. "Morning. Coffee's on."

"Hey," she said, straightening herself up. "What's the deal with breakfast? You eat yet?"

"No," Pietro followed her as she rushed to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup. "So…what's going on?"

"Hmm?" she took a sip of the brew, black, and made a face. She really needed milk and sugar, but took another sip. It was at least a distraction.

Pietro raised a brow. "Last I heard, Kurt spent the night on the couch, and he was gone when I woke up. So, what happened?"

Wanda shrugged. "We talked. He met Talia. He asked us to move to the mansion with him."

"That's good!" Pietro smiled. "That's great! You two were always good together, and it'll be so good for Talia to have both her parents." He stopped when her face pinched, realizing he'd jumped to conclusions. "You're not going? What's up?"

"No, I'm going," she said, her face crumbling as she tried to stop the flow of tears. "But we're not together. He says he can't trust me. He doesn't want to be with me, but he wants us to raise Talia together." She looked down, trying to stifle her emotions.

Pietro frowned, putting his arm around his sister. "I'm sorry, Wan." He held her for a bit, while she let herself go and sobbed into his shoulder. "This isn't all lost, though. You can be friends, which…" he paused. "I know it's no one's favorite option, but at least pixie will have both her parents, right? That's important."

Wanda nodded into him, then pulled back. "It is. As much as this hurts, I'd rather Kurt be in her life than not. And…I'll get over it."

Pietro gave her a quick squeeze. "It'll work out. For better or worse, you're doing the right thing."

She nodded again. It had to be the right thing.

6666666666

The ride home had been silent, Kurt staring solemnly out the window as Logan stared ahead at the road. Any probing was met with one word answers and more silence. Something had obviously gone down, and it was itching at Kurt something fierce. Logan couldn't let him wallow in his misery, or whatever this was.

Kurt's brow furrowed as he noticed a change in scenery. "This isn't the way to the institute."

"Just a quick detour, Elf," Logan said, pulling up to a familiar bar. "Don't know why we go all the way to New York City when there's Harry's so close to us."

Kurt sighed. "Logan, I'm really not in the mood…"

"That's ok. Cause I am," Logan shut the car door behind him, before moving to the passenger side and opening Kurt's door. "Indulge me. I just drove you to and from the city. Least you can do is have a drink with me."

Kurt sighed again, but left the car, heading to the entrance with Logan. He moved to a table in the back while Logan headed for the bar, before joining him with two beers. "They had that German crap you always rave about on tap. Can't turn that down."

He rolled his eyes as he took the drink from his friend. Kurt took a long swig, then another, and a third before putting the drink down. He lifted the glass again for a fourth long swig. Logan watched this with a somber expression. "So, you wanna tell me what happened?"

Another swig, Kurt looked to his friend. He considered for a while, before shaking his head with a small smile. "I saw Wanda. We talked. And…" he stopped, considering again. "I have a daughter, Logan. A tiny, baby girl. Wanda never told me. But…I'm a father…" He played with the rim of his glass, not meeting Logan's eye.

For his part, Logan swigged down about half his pint. He eyed Kurt for a while, before responding. "Well. That's not what I was expecting to hear."

"Neither was I," Kurt rubbed his face. He looked at his beer as he swirled his glass around.

Silence fell over them again. "Well…so…tell me about her. What's she like?"

Kurt looked up, and gave a little smile. "She's gorgeous. She takes a lot after me, poor thing," he laughed a bit. "Her name's Talia. She's lucky, though, that she inherited quite a bit of looks from her mother. If you ignore her coloring, her face is near identical to Wanda's…" he trailed off, taking another sip of beer.

Logan watched him for a moment. The way Kurt's face dropped when mentioning his past love. He decided to delve further. "So, how is Wanda?"

Dropping the glass back onto the table, Kurt shrugged. "She's fine," he stopped there, but the alcohol was getting to him a bit, making his lips looser than he'd prefer. His mouth set in a grimace, and he pushed the glass away from himself angrily, it nearly falling off the edge of the table if not for Logan's quick catch. "I don't know. I don't know who she even is. The woman I loved could never do this to me."

Another two pints came to the table after Logan gestured to the bartender. He pushed one toward Kurt, who gladly accepted and began to guzzle. He finished that as well, and put the glass down. "What if you hadn't forced me to go last night, Logan? Would I have never known my child?" He grew angrier as the words came out. "Would I have never known I had a child? She says she wanted to tell me, but why didn't she? How could she-" he cut himself off, noticing a few heads turn their way, and he lowered his voice. "I loved her, I gave her my everything. When she left, I felt like I lost a part of my soul and…" he sighed. "I just can't believe this. I can't imagine what would make someone do this to someone they once claimed they loved. I….I would have married her, Logan. I thought at one time, she was the one."

Logan let his friend vent, drinking his own beer and ordering another round for the table. He handed off the next beer to Kurt. "So what's the next step?"

"She's coming to the mansion. With Talia. I don't know what will happen, but despite how we feel, we need to do what's right for our child," he took the beer gratefully. "I've missed how many months with my daughter? I won't miss any more."

A silence enveloped the two again. Logan nodded at his friend. "You're doing the right thing. And who knows?"

Kurt lifted a brow at Logan's cryptic remark, but decided to leave it at that. He stared sadly into his drink, before downing it. He sighed. Who knows.

66666666666666666666

Reviews are much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

So, it's been tough writing of late. Lot's of work, plus going away, plus just…again, work work work! I also have to sit down and really decide where this is going, but most importantly, how it's going to get there. I think that's catching me mostly.

I appreciate the reviews and want to touch on one thing: Kurt is a great guy, but he's no push over. What Wanda did was really unforgivable, and he has enough self respect not to just take her back. She needs to earn his trust, and rightfully so.

Anyhow, I hate to comment on the direction of the fic in the author notes. If anyone has any questions about the fic I'd be happy to answer in private messages!

Anyway, on to Chapter 7.

77777777777777777777

Talia babbled to herself in her play pen, alternating between fascination with a ball and chewing on her tail. Her mother was too busy running around their suite to play with her, so she entertained herself. Briefly. Soon she was holding tight to the side of the play pen and whining in her mother's direction.

"Alright, Talia, alright," Wanda lifted her out and settled her on her hip. "Mommy's not going to get anything done, and your father will be here for us in an hour." Talia didn't seem to care and just held tight to her mother.

Now one handed, Wanda went about packing what was left. Talia did not make herself a help at all, pulling anything she could reach out of Wanda's grasp and dropping it on the floor. "Talia, my heart, enough. Either let Mommy pack, or back in the pen."

Talia gave her mother a befuddled look, and continued her interference. "Alright, I warned you," she plopped the baby back in her play pen, much to her chagrin. Attempting to ignore the whines, which escalated to cries, Wanda went back to packing.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pietro entered, Talia turning to him and reaching out with a pathetic cry. He indulged his niece and lifted her into his arm. Talia thanked him by wiping her face into his shirt with a whimper.

Wanda sighed. "You spoil her, Pietro," she shoved small bits of clothing into a large open suitcase. "We can't bend to her every single whim, you know. I have to make rules. I have to set boundaries and limits. Otherwise, what the hell kind of mother am I? Just letting her have anything she wants…"

His brow raised. "Wanda? What's going on with you?"

"Well, it's the truth!" She turned, shaking a stuffed rabbit at him. "It's not easy, it's not supposed to be easy! She needs to learn that you can't get everything you want, and sometimes you have to compromise for the sake of others! _I_ need to teach her, because _I_ am her _mother._ And I need to be a good mother to her!"

"You have been," Pietro stepped closer, Talia rubbing her eyes and laying her head on her uncle's shoulder. "Wanda, what's really going on? You sound crazy."

Wanda gave him a sharp look. "I'm not crazy." She went back to shoving things into the bag. "I have to get everything packed. Kurt's coming for us, and we'll be in that mansion soon. I can't forget anything."

Talia protested as Pietro put her down, but found interest in the afore mentioned stuffed rabbit and busied herself. "You won't," he stopped. "This is about him, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she avoided his gaze, continuing her packing.

"You have nothing to prove, Wanda, to him or anyone. What's past is past, and now you both have to work on the future."

She scoffed. "Future. Pietro, _we_ have no future. He made that clear. So now I'm giving up everything to move to his home so he can be with his daughter, and I can just be there."

Pietro's eyes narrowed. "Are you bitter?"

Wanda paused. "I won't fit in there, Pietro. I'm moving into the lion's den here. By now I'm sure they've all heard of what a witch I've been, keeping Talia from him, and this is what I get to live with."

He threw his arms up. "I can't believe you. _You_ were wrong, Wanda! And you are doing the right thing by your daughter, and you can only think of yourself?"

She started to respond, but stopped herself. How would she defend this? She haulted packing to sit on the bed. "This isn't how I'd seen it happen, Pie. I'm really scared. I just don't want to move to my new home with everyone hating me."

Pietro joined her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "No one hates you, Wanda. And I think you know Kurt better than that. He wouldn't invite you to live there if there would be nothing but animosity toward you. Besides, I'll be close by. And you know it doesn't take me long to get anywhere."

She smiled, feeling a little bit of the weight lift. It was good to know that he'd be so close, even if she was moving what seemed like so far away.

7777777777

Kurt's eyes slid to her again and again, as he led her down the halls of the mansion to her room. It was lucky most of the Xmen were on a mission, which made this all the more easy to get her and Talia settled, before they came back. Wanda for her part ignored Kurt's gazes, rubbing Talia on the back and following closely. Pietro had not mentioned that while he was joining them, he would be there _next week._ One week without an ally.

They stopped outside a room. Kurt put down the luggage he'd been carrying. "This will be Talia's room." He opened the door to a perfectly appointed pink nursery. Wanda entered, holding Talia tight. She shook her head.

"Talia doesn't need her own room. She's always slept in my room, since she was born."

Kurt frowned. "She can't sleep with you for the rest of her life. Besides, _we_ share responsibility for her. And you deserve your personal space as well, I don't think you want me in your room every time I want to see my daughter."

Wanda went silent. She knew how she wanted to respond to that, but chose against it. She looked around the room again. "It's pretty."

"Danke," He gave a little half smile. "Logan and Bobby helped paint. Rogue picked out the furniture." He placed a hand on Talia's head. "Everyone is eager to meet her."

Wanda nodded curtly. "So, where am I?"

He pointed. "Across the hall. And I am next door." He led them out to the hallway again to open the door to Wanda's room. It was plain, looked like any other room in the mansion. Bed, bureau, lamp. She took a seat on the bed, noticing Talia getting fussy.

Kurt pulled Wanda's bag into her room. He stopped, watching Wanda soothe the cranky infant. "Is she ok?"

"She's tired," Wanda replied. "It was a long drive, and she missed her nap earlier. I think it's all just catching up with her."

Kurt nodded, looking down. "Um, can I…can I hold her?"

Pausing in her jiggling of the little girl, Wanda nodded, and gestured for Kurt to come close. He did, reaching out to Talia. She turned to her father, this man who she'd only just met, and gave a terrified shriek as he tried to pull her away from her mother, clutching tightly to Wanda.

A pained look crossed Kurt's features, and he backed away. "I'll leave you two to…get settled…" he said, then turned to leave the room.

Wanda felt for him as she watched him go, and felt guilt creep up on her once again. Talia was just as much his as hers, but he wasn't more than a stranger to her. She'd barely been awake the other night when they'd first met, so technically this was her first real time meeting her father. Wanda looked down at her girl, whose eyes were starting to droop. "Alright, Angel. I think it's time you try out your new crib."

77777777777777777777

That's that. Chapter 8 as soon as I can! Reviews always appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

An update! I can't believe it either. I had written a bit more on this almost 2 years ago, incredibly, and just found it. Figure, why not upload it? I may actually write more, who knows...

The others had returned a few hours later, and while they were clamoring to meet their teammates new daughter, Kurt kept them at bay. He knew Wanda was busy unpacking, and likely in no mood for company, and Talia was sleeping. Plus, he was so hurt by her earlier reaction to him, and he didn't want that to happen in front of them. Whether it was sincere, or she was simply tired and comfortable in her mother's arms, he'd rather the next time he saw her she be well rested and in better spirits.

It'd been tough to convince the others not to go see Talia themselves, especially Rogue and Kitty. But he managed to instead convince them to sit with him now, and listen to him talk about his child.

"She sounds so cute!" Kitty smiled at Kurt.

"Cute is not the word," Kurt smirked back. "Though earlier I got to see a whole different side of her. Cranky and tired." He took a breath. "I'm afraid she may become a handful as she gets older."

Rogue studied her foster brother, something feeling off about him as he spoke. "I bet she will. If she's anything like her Daddy." She gave him a good natured punch in the arm, to which he just smiled.

Logan walked in carrying a six pack, offering them around. Kitty declined, standing up. "I think I'm gonna head to bed, actually. Kurt, I'm giving you tonight, but tomorrow I want to meet her!"

Kurt waved her off as she left, taking a bottle and twisting off the cap. "You'll all meet her tomorrow, I promise. She's just overwhelmed by the move, and Wanda's just getting settled, so…tomorrow. I promise, tomorrow."

Logan slid a look to Rogue, who met his eye. "Alright, Kurt, what's up?"

Kurt looked to her, raising a brow. "Nothing. I guess I'm tired too, ja? Long day."

She met his raised brow. Logan put his beer down on the table beside him, meeting his gaze. "You ain't nearly as good a liar as you think, Elf. Spill."

He took a deep breath and looked down into his drink. "Today I tried to hold her, and she was scared of me. She cried and wouldn't let go of Wanda." He threw up his arms. "As if I haven't lived through this enough. People fearing me, I'd gotten used to it, I can get over it. But seeing it in…in my child?" He shook his head, looking down. "I can't get that look out of my head."

Rogue reached out and stroked his arm. "You don't know why she did that. Like you said, she was overwhelmed and tired and cranky. Maybe she just wanted to be with her Mama."

Logan nodded. "She's just a kid, and she just met you. Don't take it to heart."

"I know, I know all this," he ran both his hands through his hair. "But it doesn't make this easier. It's all such an adjustment. A weeks time and suddenly I have a daughter, and a thousand new things to worry about. It's a lot to get used to…"

"Same for her," Logan leaned in a bit. "It's new for the both of ya, so you're in it together."

Rogue smiled a bit. "Yeah, and think of all the things you can teach her! From what you say, it sounds like she inherited so much from you. You get to teach her things no one else can!"

His face darkened as he finished his drink. Rogue glanced to Logan as they sat in uncomfortable silence, worried she'd said something to upset Kurt. He took a deep breath, avoiding their eyes. "Teach her? To hide? To be hated? Lieber Gott, if there was ever one thing I prayed for, it was if I ever had children _please_ don't let them look like me."

His two friends sat in stunned silence as he took a breath and continued. "It hasn't been easy, my life, being this way. But knowing now that my daughter will face the hatred I faced, and that all she is guilty of is being born. How can I not feel responsible?"

"Kurt," Rogue began. "You don't know what's gonna happen. And things have been lookin' up for mutants in the past coupla years…" She trailed off, unsure of where to go with her thought.

Kurt simply stood, looking away from the two. "I think I should go to bed. According to Wanda, Talia is an early riser and I want to be up with her," he headed toward the door.

Rogue started to say something after him, but Logan stopped her. "Let him sleep on it."

I may have a bit more to post soon. After that...we'll see where this goes.


End file.
